


Драбблы (Ра'c/Тим)

by timmy_failure



Series: Драбблы heartslogos [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов авторства ужасающей heartslogos. Ра'с аль Гул/Тим Дрейк в разных вариациях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ra's/Tim Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680752) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3659710).

— Я отказываюсь подчиняться капризам других.

Тим фыркнул, закатив глаза, и продолжил листать какой-то из старинных томов в библиотеке Ра'са, пока тот бранился Тиму обо всём на свете.

— Я тебя умоляю. — Тим бережно закрыл книгу и вернул на полку. — Ты подчинишься моим капризам, покоришься, а ещё сломаешься ради них и прогнёшься под них. Не делай вид, что это не так.  
— Ты, любовь моя, не _другой._ — Ра'с пренебрежительно отмахнулся. Тим упёрся рукой в бок, вскинув брови.  
— И кто же я?  
— Ты, как и всегда, остаёшься самим собой.  
— Мне выделили отдельную категорию. Я почти польщён.

***

— Если бы ты только оставил попытки побега, — вздохнул Ра'с, сморщив нос, пока Тим проверял, каков предел его подвижности. — Верёвка из простыней в окне, в самом деле? Ты даже не обут.  
— Мои ботинки ты отобрал. — Тим скривился, когда руки закололо и постепенно начала возвращаться чувствительность. Он ничего не имел против ударов по болевым точкам, когда бил сам. Когда били его, с другой стороны…  
— Не понимаю, отчего ты ропщешь. — Ра'с обернулся, окидывая взглядом комнату, служившую Тиму клеткой. — Ты будешь купаться в роскоши. В твоём распоряжении могут быть все мои сокровища. У тебя будут мои ресурсы и мои армии, если ты только согласишься…  
— Я лучше упаду Икаром, чем вознесусь Персефоной.  
— Икаром, которого опалило спесью?  
— Икаром, который сгорел, чтобы быть свободным.  
— Свобода ему дорогого стоила.  
— А Персефона разве лучше живёт в своей золотой клетке?  
— Стала ли Персефона пленницей или же попросту нашла своё место в мире? — Ра'с склонил голову. — Без зимы нет истинной весны, нет половодья, чтобы оросить поля, и не будет по достоинству оценена пышность жатвы. Была ли Персефона поймана или же бежала из-под душной опеки Деметры, чтобы вернуться владычицей, которой должна была стать?

***

Запах благовоний обжёг нос. Тим медленно открыл глаза и увидел зажжённую спираль на ночном столике.

— И Психея пробуждается от своего забытья.  
— А ты Купидоном будешь в этом положении? — Тим зажмурился. — Если я обернусь посмотреть на тебя, ты испаришься?

Он вслушался в шорох ткани, шёпот поступи, ощутил, как просел матрац. Тим сел, так и не открывая глаз, и придвинулся ближе, так близко, что ощутил, как от Ра'са веет усталостью.

Тим открыл глаза, уставился на золотую с зелёным парчу плаща, коснулся пальцами полы и отвёл, явив белую рубашку. Одобрительно замычал, когда рука Ра'cа легла на кровать рядом.

— Ты не испарился.

Ра'c прижался щекой к его макушке.

— А ты ещё не сбежал с криком.  
— Значит, я предпочитаю богам чудищ. Готэм меня испортил.

***

Тим нахмурился, глядя в зеркало. Его тело просто… не рождено было для танцев. Бёдра не годились. И вообще. Просто — нет.

— Ты огорчён. — Тим покосился на отражение Ра'са в длинном, во всю стену зеркале. — Может, ты просто слишком стараешься.  
— Может, я не гожусь для танцев, — сказал Тим, прикрыв глаза от скуки. Ра'с подошёл к нему, встал рядом так близко, что Тим всё ощущал, даже его не касаясь.  
— Ты восхитительно танцуешь.  
— Бои за танцы не считаются. — Тим более чем сносно умел быть безжалостным. Быть завораживающим и блистательным, с другой стороны, ему не давалось вовсе.  
— Я говорил не о твоих боевых достижениях. — Руки Ра'са легли на его бёдра, пальцы чуть сжались и разжались. Тим сощурился, глядя на их отражения и прекрасно зная, что шею и плечи залило краской.  
— Секс тоже не считается. — Ра'с наклонился, и жаркое дыхание обожгло и без того разгорячённую кожу. Тим сам не заметил, как потянулся навстречу, вздохнул-выдохнул и стиснул пальцами деревянный поручень, идущий вдоль стены, когда зубы Ра'са коснулись кожи. Отражение Тима, раскрасневшееся, терялось на фоне чужих рук и плеч. Тим протянул руку и положил ладонь Ра'су на затылок, зарылся пальцами в волосы.

— Разве нет? — невинно отозвался Ра'с. — У тебя же чудесный ритм.

Тим откинул голову назад и расхохотался.

***

— Ра'с, мне достаточно муторно и от того, что ты мой любовник. — Тим неспешно выгнул бровь; слова «любовник» и «Ра'с» в одном предложении явно не хотели укладываться в голове. Тим сделал вид, что не заметил, как надломилась где-то на душевном уровне психика. — Не добавляй к этому, пытаясь быть ещё и моим отцом.

Тим вздохнул через нос и перебил наверняка очень взвешенную и не менее неприятную отповедь:

— И наставника я тоже не ищу. Я что, веду себя или похож на того, кто — стой. Не отвечай. Господи, просто не отвечай.  
— У тебя бывают тревожные порывы, когда у тебя слишком много свободного времени на руках, любовь моя. — Ра'с выразительно глянул на карту на мониторе. — Если я правильно помню…  
— Скорее всего, неправильно помнишь. Может, ты уже в маразм впадаешь?  
— Да неужели? Я точно помню, что в устье Красного моря ещё в начале месяца существовала важная военно-морская база.  
— Ну, взрывчатка штука тонкая.  
— Как и твой нрав.  
— Чудесный у меня нрав. — Лучше, чем у Джейсона или Дэмиана, по крайней мере. И немного лучше, чем у Стеф. Три из пяти Робинов, довольно неплохо. — Так и знай. Я же терплю тебя до сих пор, правильно?  
— Меня беспокоит твой выбор слов.  
— Меня беспокоит, как ты себе представляешь наши отношения.

***

— Они решили, что ты здесь против своей воли.  
— Ну, в некотором смысле да.

Ра'с вскинул бровь, и Тим махнул рукой.

— Нет, в твоей постели, в твоей жизни — добровольно. На этой базе в данный момент времени — нет. У меня дела были вообще-то. Твоя прилипчивость невозможно раздражает. — Тим сморщил нос, пялясь в потолок. Ра'с склонился над ним, загораживая обзор. — Я, между прочим, считал плитки.  
— Какое же у тебя досужее существование. — Ра'с опустился на колени, легко касаясь пальцами щеки Тима. Тим прикрыл глаза. — В жизни есть куда более осмысленные цели. И более занимательные уж точно.

Тим прильнул к его ладони, нежась в тепле.

— У меня бунтарский период.  
— Начинаю подозревать, что это не столько период, сколько выбор жизненного пути. Что мне делать с твоей семьёй?  
— Не убивать их?  
— Помимо этого. Я прекрасно понимаю, насколько ты будешь недоволен, если я неизлечимо покалечу их без твоего позволения.  
— Я отлично тебя выдрессировал. Молодец. — Пальцы Ра'са надавили, предупреждая, и продолжили касаться почти невесомо. — Я без понятия. Ты как будто думаешь, что я знаю, как с ними управляться.  
— Со мной ты управляешься неплохо. — сказал Ра’с. Уголки губ Тима дёрнулись вверх. — Твои мысли сразу уходят в непристойности, детектив мой.  
— Не твой, — нараспев отозвался Тим. — И потом, ты рассудительный. Кого из моей семьи ты можешь, не покривив душой, назвать рассудительным?  
— С натяжкой — Тодда. Охотно — Кейн.  
— Правда твоя. Но не они сейчас возглавляют кавалерию, да?


	2. Chapter 2

— По-моему, у нас тут случилось ужасное недоразумение, — сказал Тим. — Несмотря на прозвища, которыми он меня награждает, я вовсе не его супруг и — знаете что. Это что, шоколад? Дайте сюда. Просто… дайте сюда. 

Тим выдернул шоколад из рук… да чёрт его знает кого, почётного иностранного гостя? Которому английский был неродной и который явно не понимал, что Ра'с зовёт Тима устаревшими ласковыми кличками просто чтобы довести до белого каления, а не с искренней нежностью. Не то чтобы ядовитый тон и небрежные издёвки Ра'са было легко отличить от его обычной манеры разговора. Что, если так подумать, объясняло, почему на них столько людей всегда косилось, когда они куда-то шли. 

Куда-то шли — это в смысле когда Ра'c силой тащил Тима на какие-то дикие мероприятия, не спрашивая, согласен тот или нет. 

Как тогда в опере. Тиму вообще не в радость было три с лишним часа терпеть иноязычное пение на неинтересные ему темы. Серьёзно. Особенно после того, как его насильно запихали в костюм, до чёртиков хорошо подогнанный по фигуре. То, что Ра'с знал его размеры, одновременно пугало и льстило всякий раз. Ну или. Что портной Ра'cа знал размеры Тима. Если опустить, что Тим знал размеры Ра'са. Потому что Бэтмен крайне щепетильно относился к достоверности их симулятора.

Тим забрал шоколад, сумел уловить краем уха обрывки того, что почётный гость говорил (этим диалектом Тим пока что не очень владел, но если Ра'c насядет, то он освоит его очень быстро), бросился из окна во внутренний дворик и рванул прочь.

***

— Почему твои ниндзя за мной ходят? — произнёс Тим, влезая через окно, и повалился на пол с глухим шлепком. Ра'c оторвал взгляд от книги, вздохнул и покачал головой, прежде чем вернуться к чтению.   
— А почему они не должны ходить за тобой?   
— Это из-за того, что я пару раз твои базы подорвал? — Тим слишком устал, чтобы вставать, так что он просто повозился, устраиваясь, и уставился в потолок. — И толку от того, что они за мной ходят, если они ничего не делают, когда у меня проблемы?   
— У тебя всегда проблемы.   
— Ну да, но — нет, не в этом суть. Мне нет никакого прока от твоих ниндзя. Почему бы тебе не занять их чем-то полезным? Это растрата человеческих ресурсов.   
— Они следуют за тобой, чтобы отточить свои навыки, не твои, — сказал Ра'c. Тим услышал, как тот встал, подошёл и опустился на колено рядом. — Ты пришёл сюда в этом наряде?   
— Я, знаешь ли, чуть ли не на стены лез, потому что твои ниндзя следят за мной двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю, и это меня задрало по самое не балуйся. Извини, что не драпанул через весь город в чём-то более подходящем. — Тим закатил глаза. — И потом, люди на входе отказались меня впустить, так что пришлось устроить взлом.   
— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что тебя не впускают, потому что ты выглядишь, как бездомный?   
— Слушай, чего ты на клетчатые рубашки нудишь всё время?

***

— В общем. Если я скажу тебе, что пытаюсь вроде как спрятаться от моего типа как романтического партнёра, насколько сильно ты будешь надо мной смеяться?   
— А помнишь, я тебе говорил, что так и будет? — Дик выгнул бровь, пока Тим забирался под одеяла на его кровати. — Я буду смеяться очень сильно, а потом скажу: «Я же говорил, что так и будет». А потом отволоку тебя в особняк и расскажу Брюсу про этот цирк, чтобы он тоже мог посмеяться и сказать: «Тебя Дик разве не предупреждал?».

Тим свернулся калачиком, вжимаясь лицом в подушку. 

— Я даже не знаю, почему первым делом иду к тебе.   
— А я думал, ты последуешь моему совету. С учётом-то, — Дик махнул рукой, — с учётом моего собственного опыта в этой области.   
— Ты с Десстроуком не встречался.  
— Да, братишка, потому что, вопреки расхожему мнению, мозги у меня не куриные. — Дик сел на кровать и погладил то, что, как ему показалось, было головой Тима. А может, это было плечо. — Итак. Что там твой безумный кровожадный старикан-мужфренд натворил, чтобы довести тебя до ручки?   
— Он мне цветы шлёт, Дик. То есть — самые настоящие живые цветы.   
— И в чём проблема?   
— Проблема в том, что они заполонили весь мой дом и размножаются. Как только я отворачиваюсь, их становится больше и они не вянут, Дик. — Тим повернулся к своему брату, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами. — По-моему, ниндзя заменяют их на свежие до того, как они начинают вянуть. Кажется, Ра'с пытается превратить мой дом в самый настоящий сад Эдема. _Кажется, он хочет, чтобы я был его Адамом._

Вторая бровь Дик выгнулась следом за первой. 

— Ну.   
— Что мне делать?   
— Заключи сделку с Дайной. И разузнай, готов ли Ра'c работать под заказ.

***

— Когда я сказал, что хотел бы иметь кота, я не это имел в виду. — Тим с трудом удержался, чтобы не спрятаться у Ра'cа за спиной. Если кто-то спросил бы, он бы ответил, что просто. Ну. Стоит в дверях. Ра'с обернулся, вскинув бровь; Тим сдержался и не вскинул бровь в защиту. — Ра'c, ему место в нехоженых российских лесах или ещё где. Не тут.  
— Мне кажется, она похожа на тебя по характеру.   
— Мне кажется, что _ей_ нужно вернуться к матери. 

А даже если забыть о том, что тигрёнок была чудесной, чудесной крохой, которая могла бы стать звездой десятков, если не сотен документальных фильмов о природе —

— Я похож на человека, который способен управиться с тигрёнком? — Господи, да даже декоративные цветы в его квартире, наверное, считали Тима рассеянным диктатором. — Ра'c, это ужасная, ужасная идея. Заботу я оценил. Осуществление твоих намерений — нет.   
— Не говори глупостей. — Ра'c шагнул вперёд, прошёл вглубь комнаты, где тигрёнок, пошатываясь, бродила по ковру. — Подойди. 

Тим не знал, обращается Ра'с к нему или к тигрёнку, но так или иначе, он всё же опустился на корточки и осторожно погладил кроху по спине.


End file.
